Ball playing fields, such as for soccer and other sports are large in size and require considerable space. Many facilities, such as schools have limited funds or space, and consequently the same playing field is used for many different types of sports. Unfortunately, with such arrangements, considerable time is required to set up the field for each type of sport played. In the case of soccer, large, full size and uncollapsible goal posts are mounted on wheels for rolling same into position at opposite ends of the field, and these goal posts can only be transported from field to field on a flat bed truck. These movable goals are heavy and bulky, requiring considerable manpower or power equipment to move them from a remote level storage area nearby to the goal lines. Also, as these movable goals are not collapsible, they must be stored out in the open, and thus are subjected to the elements as well as vandalism. Frequently, the equipment is in need of repair due to such conditions such rigid goal posts require considerable time for set up and removal when a field is changed from one sport to another. These full size goal posts are about 9 feet high as one foot of each vertical post is inserted into coverable holes at the goal lines. Such embedded goal post ends keep the goals securely in position at all times.
Other soccer goal posts comprise nothing more than a series of telescoping poles connected to form the standard rectangular goal area set by the professional leagues (8 feet by 24 feet size opening), with a pair of rearward extending supporting poles running from the top two corners of the vertical goal poles to the ground. A net is then supported from all poles and fastened to the ground for catching all balls driven into the net. One of the disadvantages of this type of goal construction is that it can be very dangerous as a death has been reported where an athlete was impaled by one of the poles when the goal was broken up in a collision on the field. A further soccer goal specification requires that the poles and crossbar be 4 inches, as required by the National Collegiate Athletic Association.
Further goals are shown in the following literature:
______________________________________ U.S. PATENT DOCUMENTS ______________________________________ 5,048,844 9/91 Haseltine 2,220,158 9/35 Oakes, et al. 4,702,478 10/87 Kruse 4,420,158 12/83 Klock 2,449,708 9/48 Lindsay 4,083,561 4/78 Daffer,Jr 4,127,272 11/78 Pennell 4,407,507 10/83 Caruso D 213,573 3/69 Adolph D 337,363 7/93 Pavonetti ______________________________________ FOREIGN PATENT DOCUMENTS ______________________________________ 2,632,868 12/89 France 2,630,921 7/78 Germany 2,335,693 1/75 Germany 2,448,366 4/76 Germany ______________________________________
The above references have many deficiencies, including the use of support/anchoring guy wires which players invariably trip over and are injured in a fall on the field.
Many injuries and fatalities have occured on athletic fields using existing soccer goal posts, and these accidents are due to a number of reasons, including improper installations, or the use of unanchored or poorly anchored goal posts. Many fatalities as reported by the New York State Department of Health (18) were due to falling soccer goal posts from 1979-1993. Thus, there is a need for improved goal posts for soccer which are normally not inclined to fall over due to its novel construction. In addition, some of the injuries and fatalities occured when unused soccer goals toppled over due to persons climbing aboard same. A collapsible/portable soccer goal clearly avoids such problems of fixed wheeled soccer goals, etc.